


All Knit Together

by lwjhandholder



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, WolfShinWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwjhandholder/pseuds/lwjhandholder
Summary: The context I’ve set here is slightly different from canon.Christine is alive and well, and little Wolfgang x Shin become friends at the age of ~10.WolfShin Week 2020 - Day 1
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	All Knit Together

The winter sunlight comes in, and lightens up the whole room. It is very quiet, as it usually is, in their manor. Wolfgang’s leaning his head on the table when Christine enters the room. She decides to sit on a chair in front of her son, who doesn’t even seem to notice her, for he is writing in his notebook too ferociously. As much as she takes Wolfgang out for adventures in their garden every day, he is still a young boy, a young boy that is secluded from the rest of the world. And though she has good reasons for it, she still feels guilty, as a mother, and as a friend.

“My sunshine,” Christine starts, “lately, you seem extra bored.” At closer inspection, she sees that he is not writing, but doodling their servants’ faces. _Ah, he must be really bored._

“Mom! Hi!” He is startled by her sudden speech. “I- I'm not bored. I am fine, really! I have you, I have my toys, I even have a pet tiger! I have a lot of things to be grateful for. It wouldn’t be fair for me to complain.”

Christine smiles at having such a bright and wonderful child, though she wishes he would express his wishes more. “I am glad you see it that way, though it is okay to ask for things. I was thinking, why not try to make a new friend? Someone of your age?” She waits a bit. “Why don’t you invite…. Minister Shin’s boy over? I think you are around the same age.” She says this knowing very well how Wolfgang would reply.

“Mom, you know I don’t really like him. He is very quiet and cold. I don’t think we could be friends.”

“You know, I hear only good stories about him. He is very smart and polite and comes from a good family. You might like him more than you think?”

Wolfgang has never cared about status and would rather not get to know the Minister's son. He makes a sour face. “I still don’t want to play with him.”

Christine doesn't necessarily want to go in this direction, but she can’t give up yet. Besides, she feels bad for Shin. “Wolfgang, my littlest sunshine, I do not wish to push you too much. However, I want you to understand where I am coming from. You know, Shin is very kind, from what I’ve heard. And more importantly, he does not have anyone to call a friend.”

“Neither do I!” the little gremlin shouts, “oh eh – except for you of course, mother.”

“Yes, you are right.” Christine chuckles. “But – please try to understand his situation. He is far away from his homeland. He is in a strange country, with most of his family very far away. He only has his father here, but Minister Shin is a very busy man and does not have a lot of time to spare for his child.”

Something changes in Wolfgang’s expression, as Christine expected. Though he is young, most of the main pillars of his personality have already been laid out. He cannot leave those in need alone. He speaks with a soft voice. “You think he feels lonely?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Then... can I ask him to come over? To play?”

“Of course you can.”

*

Wolfgang immediately writes out an invite to send over to Minister Shin’s residence, for next Tuesday. He keeps talking to Christine about what games to play with Shin - “Mom! What if we play that game that we once played in summer years ago? With the ropes? Or do you think it’s too cold?” - and he seems determent to make him have a good time at their home. Once he puts his mind to something, he does not waver.

Tuesday arrives, and when the bell rings, Wolfgang greets Shin with a smile. Christine takes her distance, so that the two of them have enough space to get used to each other. However, she is curious enough to listen in the room next to them, with her doors open. What she hears is her blabbermouth son rattling on about cool myths he has heard about dragons, stories about their pet tiger, how to know which plants are poisonous and which are not – basically, anything he can think of to impress Shin. _Ah, he is doing it again. When he talks this much, he is nervous. But, he is doing well._ She can hear Shin giving short answers in reply.

The boys continue playing, and even go outside – “Mom! I want to show him where we buried the bird!” - though it is snowing. After a while, Wolfgang rushes back inside on his own, hands completely purple from the cold.

“Sunshine, have you lost your gloves?”

He nods his head. “I gave them to Shin! I asked him, but he doesn’t have gloves! He doesn’t even have a scarf! But it’s really cold out! And because I am a strong boy, I can handle a little bit of cold!”

She is surprised once again with her son’s warm and helpful demeanour. “That is very kind of you, my sunshine. Very well done.”

“So, mom: I want to invite Shin over for Christmas! Can I? I asked him and he said that his father will be working. I don’t want him to be alone. Can we? Pleeeaaase? I came back inside to ask you first.”

“Yes, of course. Invite him over as often as you want. He can stay as long as he wants. Let’s make him the most delicious dinner!”

*

It is the day of Christmas Eve, and the manor is full of Christmas decorations. From the kitchen comes a nice smell – the smell of homemade food. Every year during the holidays, Christine gives the servants some time off and cooks by herself, often with the help of Wolfgang. He has helped her to bake a cake today (decorated with miniature marzipan glasses and Shin’s name) and seems a bit worn-out as he dozes off in his armchair.

The doorbell rings. Immediately, Wolfgang looks up and jumps from his chair to rush to the door. “Mom! I think he’s here!”

He lets Shin in and takes his coat, and the boys share a small moment together where they ask how the other has been. He then leads Shin to the guest table, where Christine is filling their cups with a sparkly soda. Though Shin does not say a thing, his eyes become big. Not knowing where to look first, he takes a seat.

Wolfgang is too enthusiastic to not start rambling again. “We made all of this ourselves!! Christine used pickled vegetables from our garden! And she made my favourite soup! And I decorated the cake for you especially!” He turns a bit red, but grins nonetheless.

Christine can’t help but laugh, and says, “Please, help yourself. Eat as much as you want.”

The three of them eat together and quietly enjoy each other’s company. When it’s time for dessert, Christine tells some of Wolfgang’s favourite heroine stories while the two boys dive into their gigantic slices of cake.

Not even finishing halfway through his cake, Wolfgang jumps up. “Mom! Can we give…. “it” already?” Christine nods. _He has never been a patient one, has he?_ He runs off to another room, bringing back a small blue sachet with a ribbon on it.

“Shin, this is for you. From us.” He hands it over to his newly found friend with a big smile on his face.

Shin’s eyes widen. Not knowing how to proceed, he looks at Christine. She nods in return. He accepts the sachet, and in it, he finds a knit scarf and gloves. He blushes and looks down. “This is a lot. I can’t accept this.”

Christine looks at the boy, already having expected such a response. “It is for you to have. I made it with you in mind. And Wolfgang helped me pick out the colours, telling me you would like dark blue the most.” She tries to comfort him, but he won’t meet her gaze. “The winters get really cold here. You know, if you accept these, it means you can play outside more often with Wolfgang.” The boy nods and finally meets her eyes. “Okay. Thank you, a lot, for these. I will treasure them.” He smiles at her, and then at Wolfgang.

***

\- 15 years later -

_Shin moves in with Wolfgang, after Christine’s death._

Shin is usually a very secretive person, but he is okay with Wolfgang helping him unpack his stuff. They had known each other for a long time, after all. They had been going at it for hours now, and it was unusually quiet. Usually, Wolfgang would scream along with his favourite songs, or would tell a random story – anything to keep them from working. But not now.

Shin walks around the room and finds Wolfgang sitting in a corner. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I just…” He moves away and Shin finally sees what is keeping him busy. Wolfgang has found the box where he kept Christine’s stuff. In his hand is the blue sachet that has always given Shin a lot of comfort.

Wolfgang gives Shin a sad smile. “I didn’t know you still had these. It has been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“It has been a long time indeed. And how could I not keep them? I know they are much too small for me now, but they are some of my most-prized possessions.” He sits down next to Wolfgang, and grabs his hand. “You and Christine have always included me in your family, and I am eternally grateful for that. After meeting you, I never once felt alone. And now, it is my turn to be _your_ family.”

The two men catch each other’s eyes, and smile.


End file.
